Kenny's Choice
by xSapphireRainsx
Summary: "Kenny, I'm giving you a choice. You can jump off this bridge to die if you want. Once you jump off this bridge, there will be no turning back. You will die, and you won't come back." What will Kenny chose? Is he ready to finally die?  TMF


_"Kenny, I'm giving you a choice. You can jump off this bridge to die if you want. Once you jump off this bridge, there will be no turning back. You will die, and you won't come back." Damien gestured off the stone bridge which Kenny and Damien stood on, that over looking a body of water. The water itself was different then any water Kenny had ever seen. This water, was an unatural shade of blue, a deep blue that looked as if the sky was magnified by 3,000. The color of chrimson lerked in the water making it terrifing at a glance. It looked like someone had died in the water. It stunk of rotten fish and salt that seemed to sprout from the water with every ripple that was made. The blonde and Damien's eyes pierced into one another. Bright blue eyes against deep red ones, red like the chrimson of the water, Kenny thought shifting his eyes to the water and back to Damien's eyes._

_There eyes searched every nook and cranny, searching all there secrets and file cabnits. At that moment, Kenny felt unsure whether he really did want to say good bye to everyone he loved and cared about. But, Kenny didn't know if anyone cared about him. Over his short time on Earth, it had been painful. Being shot, stabbed, hung, eaten anything you can name, it has happened to him. But only one thing made it all worth it, his little sister Karen._

_Over the years, Karen grew up under the protection of Mysterion, or Kenny himself. He sworn himself into secrecy the day he became Mysterion, the day he became Karen's gardian Angel. At least, that's what Karen would call him when she was in first grade. Finally, Damien broke eye contact and chuckled. The red eyed child of Satain, had a deep voice that could scare the piss out of a little girl. His chuckle, his laugh, was so sinister, it would make Hitler look like a saint. Dame's would make a fine Devil one day, Kenny thought.  
><em>

_"The choice is yours, you know were to find this bridge. Once you do." He paused with a laugh before he continued. "But, once you do, there's no turning back. " With that said a mist of red filled the air and it was hard to breathe. Kenny's head hurt like a bitch and a continues ring ran through his ears. Hell's bells. Kenny thought, he knew what was happening. He was going back to Earth, to make his final decestion. All he would have to do is dream for the bridge at night and it would come. _

* * *

><p>Kenny woke up with a headake, to beat all headakes. A pounding that currupted his head and thinking. He sat up, holding his head with a groan. Seconds later, the door squeaked open. Inside walked his younger sister. She was now 14, but not much has changed. She still had matted brown hair and soft brown eyes. When Karen was 8 she thought that Kenny was actually an angel because of how he has blonde hair unlike the rest of there family. Once, she asked him if he met Mysterion in heaven. He wasn't sure how to answer.<p>

To be honest, he had only been to heaven once when he was in 4th grade. But, no matter what after then he always got denied. But, there was no way he could tell Karen that or the fact that in reality, Kenny was actually Mysterion. He hadn't want her to worry.

Karen and Kenny never became like how most siblings were, they were close. She always seemed to know what was on his mind. "Was it Damien again? I hate that little bas-" He sighed, as he inturrupted Karen's soon to be rant. She looked at him with sympathy and placed a hand on his ratty jeans. "Sorry.."

"Nah, it's cool. But yeah, he decided to drop by for a chat. Just, a chat." He mummbled the last part, looking down at Karen's pale hand. She got sick so easily from growing up in a harmful home. Her parents were physically and emotionally abusive. Karen never got the treatment she deserved. The brunette was a shy, quiet little girl. She wasn't sure how to deffend herself, Kenny knew this, and wanted to protect her no matter what.

"Just a chat?" She raised a brown eyebrow, her eyes filled with questions. Those questions, It would be hard to answer. "It's never just a chat, Ken." She sighed, looking into his eyes, searching for the answers.

"He..He gave me a choice. A choice to die enternally, or to never die. " Kenny said, laying back on his bed and starring up at the white celling. This celling had been chipped from crusty old white paint. No one cared for there something of a house. Kenny doubted you could even call it a home, much less a happy one.

"Never ever?" She replyed, shock in her voice. Even though she knew I could die and come back she always figured one day I would die forever. But this, this in the young girls eyes was much to soon.

"Never ever." He said with a slight nod. The girls eyes got big, silvery tears filled them and she shook her head.

"No! You can't!" She whined to her brother. Kenny had to admit, he thought about jumping off the bridge right then. But something, something stopped him. It was a feeling inside his gut, a sharp pain, a blister that wouldn't go away. Never on his time on Earth had he realised he really cared for someone. That is, until that day in 4th grade, that night the unspeakable happened...

* * *

><p><em>"Leave me alone!" Karen cried as the man who blended in with the gray shadows that lurks on the streets. The small brunette heard the ticks of the giant clock overhead. She squinted her eyes shut, waiting for midnight. Little Karen, didn't know exactly what she was waiting for. All she really wanted was help and allot of it. This guy, he was fallowing her. She had been outside late at night after running away from bullies. The bullies, they always made fun of her and beat her up because she was poor. <em>

_But this guy, he wasn't a bully. He was a grown man and he wouldn't leave her alone. She wanted to cry, to break down and shout for him to stop. She would walk faster and faster, and so would he. It was as if he was waititing for the right moment. That moment, had been now.  
><em>

_He lerched forward, grabbing her wrist in a tight grasp. The girl struggled to get free from his death grasp. Slowly, she wore herself out. That man just laughed and gripped her wrist tighter. He brought her closer to him with a light pull. Karen, only being in 1st grade couldn't possibly stand up to this beast. She let a tear escape, but only one as she screamed for help. A flash of navy blue fabric slid past her face._

_"Let her go." A gruff voice said. Slowly, the man turned and faced the crouched boy. His eyes were blue, and a sliver of blond hair slid out of his hood and flew in the wind._

_"I'm not listening to a kid in underwear. Get lost you freak, this is none of your b-business." He studdered, his voice cracked in mid sentence. It was obvious that he had heard of this guy. Karen had too, he was Mysterion. This superhero, was our towns symbol when we were in need. This guy, was somewhat of Karens idol._

_"Did I fucking stutter? I said leave her alone." Mysterion threw something red at the guy, they popped and smelled like fireworks. Karen just stared, at her wrist. The overgrown monster let go of her wrist and stumbled backwards, into the black abyss known as the night. Karen looked over at Mysterion, who smiled softly at her._

_"Don't worry, Karen. I will always protect you." He smiled bigger and kissed her on the head before running off, leaving Karen dazed. He was like her gardien angel. It was a nice thought really, maybe she wouldn't have to worry about bullies anymore. Maybe she would be alright..._

Kenny knew the answer to his choice right then. There was no way he could be wrong. Even if it involved the one thing he hated the most. He would have to live.

That night Kenny dreamed, he dreamed of the bridge, where he would make his choice, and prove his answer.

"So, you're back already?" Damien sneered, smirking at Kenny's uncertanty. Was he really ready to give it up? To make a choice this big? Sure, he had a day or two. Was it really a smart Idea to do this?

"Yeah." Kenny replyed, his eyes fixed on the stone bridge's molded stones.

"Okay, so, want me to push you off the bridge? It would be aw-" Damien went on. Kenny had heard enough, he wasn't jumping. He was staying, he wanted to protect. That was what he was born to do. To protect the innocent, to protect Karen.

"No. I'm not jumping, Dame's." He said bluntley, making shock ring through Damien's eyes. The red looked like liquid fire, we could tell that he was mad. Really mad.

"So, that's it? You're going to keep living like this forever? We'll.. I WONT ALLOW IT." Damien raged as he rammed Kenny off the edge and into the deep waters below. Slowly, as Kenny fell he close his eyes. Embracing the cool water as it poured over him, into him. Images flashed through his mind, images of hope, images of not dieying. There was a hand that seemed to reach into the water, twoards him. Closer and closer, until the hand grabbed Kenny and lifted him out of the water. There was a deffining noise, and a bright white light...

* * *

><p>Kenny's POV<p>

That morning, I woke up. But nothing, had changed. I was in my bed, at home, and Karen was looking over me.

" Did you sleep we'll, Ken?" She grinned and kissed me on the cheek. I blinked, my mouth moved but no words came out. It was as if I didn't know how to talk. My finger pointed to my mouth, my sister just rolled her eyes. "I'm guessing yes. Oh, and don't worry. Damien won't be bothering you any time soon." She grinned and winked as she left my room. Just as I seemed to find my voice.

"W-what do you-? Karen! Jesus Christ. " I let a quiet sigh escape as I stood up. Damien was wrong, I was still alive. As alive as a immortal could be, you know. But for some reason, the girl I spent my whole life saving, seemingly saved me. I was right to decied to live, Karen was the sole and only reason I desire to walk on this earth. She's the only one that gives me hope in this god damn society. But, only one sliver of hope, wouldn't be good enough. What this town needs, is Mysterion.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you liked it, lovelies. 3 I absolutely adored the 15th season finale. It was soo awesome. So, upon watching that I decided to write this. I hope you liked it!


End file.
